herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peashy
Peashy aka Yellow Heart is a human child turned Goddess who makes her debut appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The Seven Sages manipulated her into being the CPU of their nation, Eden. Personality Peashy is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. Yellow Heart's personality is little different than her normal form but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Yellow Heart Yellow Heart is a Goddess who makes her appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Her motives are unknown, yet it is known that she is supported by the Seven Sages. Appearance Peashy is a blonde little girl with short hair with some over-sized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. Yellow Heart is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. Weapons and Abilities Peashy wields gloves in battle, using her impressive strength to batter her opponents. As Yellow Heart, she wields a pair of claws attached to her arms via a pair of bracers. She seems to use her feet more, displaying an intuitive form of martial art. Her powers as a CPU seem to revolve around enhancing her strength to many times that of a normal girl her age. Her Final Form CPU mode takes the form of a giant white gauntlet with four rockets positioned at the base of the wrist. Trivia *Her hairstyle resembles Cure Peace's from Smile Pretty Cure!, but pales in contrast to bright yellow and not as "opened". Both girls have a cutesy, innocent nature. But Cure Peace is shy, a crybaby and not an antagonist. *Also, oddly she has barely any yellow on her, unlike the other goddesses with their theme colors. *This is the same as Green Heart, Green Heart has barely any green in HDD form in Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mk2, and Victory, but more likely that Green Heart has more of a theme color than Yellow Heart. *Peashy/Yellow Heart is playable after Chapter 8 and collecting certain items. *Whereas all Goddesses represent a certain console, Peashy may represent the PC, which before consoles became standard, was the best way to play games, appropriate for a game set in the 80's. *She may represent the PC Engine, (better known as the TurboGrafx-16 in the USA) as Peashy's colors are akin to the Hudson bee and Yellow Heart's choker resembles the system. Gallery Images Peashy_B+NvZ.png Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Theme Music Sounds of that other Gamindustri - 03. Yellow Heart's Theme External links *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Dissociative Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:False Antagonist Category:Mutated Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rogues Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Outright Category:Antagonists Category:Scapegoat